spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl
Carl & Boopla Are Dead is comedy-adventure spin-off movie based on the spin-off Hoopla's Fantastic Beach. It was announced in September 2019 at SBFW Comic Con. Plot We find out why there are so many plot holes in season 1 of HFB. This movie is about what Boopla and Carl cause during season 1. Transcript (Movie begins with some random Post Malone song playing in the background, with Boopla turning on a crappy video camera) Boopla: Hello, you may be wondering why I am playing a Post Malone song. Well you see, a movie is coming out soon called “Fisherman: Into the Fisherverse”, and it’s releasing with a song from Post Malone, and I thought it sounded cool. That’s where we are now. Boopla’s Unimportant mom: Dear can you please do something better with your life? Boopla: Don’t worry, my future can worry about that. I’m trying to record a video for my future self. Boopla’s Unimportant mom: But you’re missing your favorite food: cheerios. Boopla: Wait really? (drops the camera and goes to the table) Boopla’s Unimportant mom: He doesn’t know I lied to him. Boopla: (panting) Back. You lied to me mom, there were no cheerios. Anyways, let’s continue. Dear future me, it is currently the summer of 2018. Now here are some questions. One, have you ever encountered a “end of world” event? Boopla’s Unimportant mom: BOOPLA THERE IS A GIANT WAVE! Boopla: what- (Boopla turns around to see a giant wave) Boopla: Well, there’s my “end of the world event”. Heh heh, foreshadowing, am I right? (The wave crashes, and a man flies out, crashing into Boopla’s house) ???: Ow! Boopla: Who the flip are you? ???: Name’s Carl, I was on the beach when a wave scooped me up and brought me here. Boopla: Oh dang. Well please get out of my house- Carl: Wait! Can I be your friend? SInce I have nowhere to stay. Boopla: Uhhh, well, there’s a rock festival happening in a minute and I don’t think- Carl: You like rock and roll too? Boopla: You like it as well? Wow we have something in common. Carl: Yay, finally. Let’s go there right now. (They go to the rock concert) Carl: I’ve never heard of this band, Boopla: They’re called “Ze Cooplas” Carl: What does that mean? Boopla: I have no clue. Anyway get quiet, it’s starting. Singer: ARE YA READY, TO ROCK? Carl: I’m so excited! Singer: AND A ONE, A TWO, A ONE TWO THREE AND G- Hoopla: HOOPLA! Boopla: What the? Carl: Who’s that? (The crowd gets angry) Carl: Ahh! I don’t wanna be apart of this mob! (They both run out, and find the singer sitting down) Singer: Can’t believe it. One dude tells my fans he just doesn’t know our culture, and then my fans betray me. Carl: That’s horrible! Boopla: That “HOOPLA” guy stole the show from us! Y’know, one day I’m gonna steal something from him. Singer: Hey, you guys seem more energetic than me. I give up on this job, here, take my money. (The singer gives Carl and Boopla lots of money) Carl: What are we gonna do with this? Boopla: I think I’m going to buy… (One day later) Boopla: A boat! (Camera zooms out to reveal a wooden boat, with a crew and everything.) Boopla: This is the life. Carl: Yep, do we have all our money stored in the back of the boat in the chest? Boopla: Yeah, lemme just double check. (Boopla goes to double check) Carl: Wait if Boopla’s checking who’s driving the boat- Boopla: K I’m back- OH MY GOODNESS! ICEBERG! Carl: Oh my. (Everyone starts panicking) Crewmate: Well, the captain goes down with his ship, right? Boopla: Heck no! (Carl and Boopla run and jump onto the iceberg) Crew: You little! We’re keeping this money for ourselves then! We’ll protect it even in death!! (ded) Carl: Boopla, how long are we gonna be stuck on here for? Boopla: Probably like, 3 minutes. (3 days later…) Boopla: Nevermind, this is hopeless. Carl: If I die out here, then I’m a failure. Boopla: I’m already a failure. Carl: Hey look, land! Boopla: Come on, jump off the iceberg! (They jump off and fall onto the beach) Carl: Oh, I miss you land! Scooter: Who the clamety crap are you guys? Boopla: Oh, uh, sorry to land on your body. Scooter: Wait, is that, Carl? Manager of the failed Krabby O’ Mondays? Carl: ….yes. Scooter: Can you teach me how to get rich? Carl: Uhm, just, go create a juice bar. Those things always work! Scooter: Thanks mate! (They walk away) Carl: I hope he gets rich. Boopla: I hope he gets riches and then fails. Carl: Heh heh, predicting am I right? Oh who am I kidding. (The next day) Boopla: Man, I’m so hungry. Carl: I can’t believe you forgot where you lived, and now we’re stuck in the jungle! All alone! Boopla: Alone, you say? OOPLAAAAAAA-DOOOPLA! (A bunch of Ooplas jump out of the bushes) Coopla: Hey Boopla! Boopla: Hi Coopla! Carl: Wha- Aoopla: Boopla, are you ever going to break into that bunker next to us? Boopla: Someday, just not now. Goopla: HeYy BoooPLA! Boopla: Goopla, I can’t hear you! There’s too much goop on you. Poopla: Don’t you mean- Boopla: No. Goopla: Oh, sorry about that. Anyway, we found a new follower! Boopla: Woah, does Pla know about this? Goopla: It’s a secret. His name is Alpooh, I’ll show him to you later. Boopla: If you say so. Carl: Uh, I, am so confused. Boopla: Oh guys this is my friend Carl! I would love to introduce him, but we don’t have time. We need directions to the nearest place with food! Ooplas: Here you go. (gives) It’s a map to a hotel near us called “Unnamed Hotel!” Boopla: Ok Carl, let’s go! (They start running off) Receptionist: Hello, and welcome to Unnamed Hotel, where everything is outrageously expensive! Boopla: Ok yeah give me floor 69 with me and my bud pronto. Receptionist: That’ll be $999,66- Boopla: (makes eye contact) You shut your censored mouth. Receptionist: Uhhhh, ok. Okokokok. Just… go to your room, sirs. Carl: What in the- Boopla: Come on, let’s go. (he takes Carl up to their room) (Cut to their room) Carl: I see why this place is outrageously expensive. Boopla: I don’t. This TV isn’t even 4K! Carl: Yes, but it’s made out of 24k. Boopla: Got me there. Carl: I wonder if those candies in that basket are edible. Boopla: Carl, NO! (he eats them anyway) Carl: I’m allergic to sugar. (He puffs up like Mrs. Puff) Boopla: How can you be- whatever. Let’s get you to a hospital. (After the hospital trip) Carl: I’m never eating candy again. Boopla: You think? Carl: What do we do now? (In a room nearby) Tom: If you wanna do something that’s actually stupid, then I’d recommend trying to do everything in the hotel. Hoopla: That’s a great idea! I’ll go do it right now! Tom: That was being sarcastic! Hoopla: I’m doing it anyway and you can’t stop me! Carl: You thinking what I’m thinking? Boopla: (thinking about cats) No. Carl: We do everything in the hotel! Boopla: o. Then let’s go! (Cut to Boopla and Carl doing everything right after Hoopla does) Carl: Is it just me, or is this green guy doing exactly what we’re doing right before we do? Boopla: (shrugs) I wasn’t paying attention. Carl: Wait, that’s the same person who interrupted the concert! Boopla: Ew I don’t wanna copy the person who did that! Let’s do something else. Maybe I could steal his pillow… Carl: We still haven’t eaten yet. Boopla: Oh. Well I’ll do that another time then. Carl: I’m starving though. Boopla: Alright, we can go to a restaurant...tomorrow. Carl: What? Boopla: I’m very tired ok? Carl: (sigh) fine. (One amazing sleep later) Boopla: Morning! Carl: Already? I hate mondays… Boopla: Come on, we have no time to waste! We need to go to that restaurant! Carl: But I have work to do. (his phone is displaying Supla Hoopla Brooplas) Boopla: ...Let’s go. (They arrive at the restaurant which is called Rizza Cafe, styled “rizza cafe”) Boopla: They shouldn't have used cursive writing for the logo. It looks like- Carl: Don't say that word! You don't have an N-Word Pass! Unlike me. (He shows him an N-Word Pass) Police Officer: You're under arrest for holding an illegitimate N-Word Pass! Carl: Read it. (The police officer reads it, and sees it says "0.000000000069420% Black") Police Officer: Okay, sorry to bother you. (Walks off to arrest a girl for not having a license to sell lemonade) Girl: God damn babba flabba squabbla! (Inside the restaurant) Waiter: And what would you guys like for tonight? Carl: I’ll have the meat lover’s special. Boopla: And I’ll have the anchovy special. Waiter: That was discontinued in 1998. But we still have the sardine special. Boopla: It won’t be the same… I’ll take one then. Waiter: Alrighty then, I’ll be back with your food shortly. (The waiter moves onto Hoopla) Carl: So… how you doin’? Boopla: I’m bored. And starving. Carl: Same. (silence) Say, how about we… sneak into the cooking room? Boopla: (gasps) You’re kidding! Carl: Nope, I’ve done it a few times and haven’t gotten caught once. Let’s go. (Cut to the cooking room, where the chef is preparing Hoopla’s food) Boopla: Mmm, what’s the smell? Carl: Hmm, it seems to be a… triple deluxe cheeseburger! Boopla: Screw sardines, I’m taking that one! Carl: But won’t they notice the burger being gone? Boopla: Yes, if only I had a way to make a duplicate… (He looks into his pocket and finds lots of sand from falling onto the beach) Boopla: I think I know what we have to do. (He quickly takes out the sand and shapes it into a burger, then he dashes to get a slim knife and cuts off the skin of the burger, and puts it on tight on the duplicate, with finally replacing it.) Carl: Woah, that was fast! I hope the customer won’t mind. (Cut to Hoopla eating the burger) Hoopla: Time to dig in! into the cheeseburger Hoopla: Is this made of...sand? Waiter: Yes. (Talks into his microphone quietly) Why is this burger made out of sand! Get him out of here before he tells anyone else! Hoopla: HOW DARE YOU MAKE A REFERENCE TO SPONGEBOB YOU’RE FIRED! Boopla: Uh oh. We better ditch. Carl: Good call. (They both quickly leave the restaurant while chaos ensues) (Cut to Hoopla and Alpooh talking) ???: Phssh, Come to the camp central near the ocean at 12:00 AM tonight. Hoopla: Hmm...Stranger Danger...Eh! Who cares! I’ll do it! ???: GOOD! MHHAHAHAHAUAUAAHAH! ALPOO- Oh I mean...MHAUAHAHAHAHAHAH! (Carl and Boopla are nearby, playing on their phones) Carl: Got beat again- wait what’s that? Hoopla: ...The company that it’s G looks like a D. ???: No, just, just come. Ok? Hoopla: yee Boopla: Midnight, huh? Should we risk it? Carl: Camp Central...isn’t that the place your “tribe” is? Boopla: Oh crap it is! We definitely gotta go there now! (Carl and Boopla are spectating Hoopla and Alpooh talking to each other at Camp Central) Boopla: So that’s Alpooh, eh? I’m not too sure about this guy being our follower. Carl: Yeah, he seems manipulative. Boopla: I see why the Ooplas didn’t want Pla to find out. (Some time later) Boopla: (snoring) Alpooh: GO NOW! Boopla: (now awake) Uh! Go now… or something. Carl: Boopla, shh! Hoopla: no you can’t make me Alpooh: Alrighty then. Oopla tribe, assemble! (Suddenly, the Oopla Tribe appears.) Aoopla: AOOPLA! (They start doing a worship dance… or something) Carl: What the… Oopla Tribe: Oopla-Doopla, Oopla-Doopla, Doopla-de-doo, we got an Oopla for you. Oopla-Doopla, Doopla-de-doo, prepare for an attack that will surely...uh…(they try to think of a rhyme)... Kill you-pla. Hoopla: Hey they sound like those guys from the movie Willy Wonka and the Kelpo Factory. Boy I love that movie! (Some more time later) Hoopla: Maybe this’ll help. (Pulls out his own lightsaber and flashes it in front of Alpooh’s eyes, making him faint) Alpooh: This is even more worse than King Neptune’s bald head! (faints) Hoopla: Now that I got to think about Neptune’s bald head, I think I’m gonna faint too. (faints) Oopla Tribe: C’mon, Ooplas, let’s pick ‘em up. OOPLA-DOOPLA! DOOPLA-OOPLA! MOUNTAIN DEW-PLA! DOOPLA-DE-DOO! Boopla: Wait, the Ooplas aren’t that smart! We can’t have them take two people! (They jump out of the bushes) Boopla: Hey Ooplas! Oopla-Tribe: Hey Boopla...and green glasses guy. Carl: It’s Carl. Oopla-Tribe: Whatever. What you want? Because we have black and white! Boopla: You see, I think I know where we should put those people. Oopla-Tribe: Where? Boopla: Up your- nah just kidding. But seriously, we should put them in the ranch! Oopla-Tribe: We don’t know such a place. Boopla: Neither do I. I was still joking. Oopla-Tribe: How about the girls’ bathroom? Boopla: Perfect. Carl: What in the name of- (Cut to Alpooh and Hoopla fainting, and Boopla, Carl, and the Oopla-Tribe carrying them into the girls’ bathroom) Boopla: This spot is perfect for abandoning people. Carl: Yeah. No wonder girls scream in it all the time. (Suddenly, a wallet falls from Hoopla’s pocket, and Boopla picks it up) Boopla: Woah, it’s his wallet! Carl: I don’t think you- Boopla: “Hoopla Oopla”, favorite possession is his pillow. Well, this is the same guy who ruined the rock concert, so I’m gonna ruin his day tomorrow by stealing his pillow! Carl: Ok, but what am I gonna do during then? Boopla: Hmm… (Carl and Boopla are watching cat videos) Carl: This is truly the best way to waste time. Boopla: Yeah. My heart is melting so fast. (Cut to Boopla wearing a burglar mask, near Hoopla’s room. Hoopla is brushing his teeth and is about to go to sleep.) Boopla: Almost time… (Hoopla is heard snoring) Bingo! (Boopla sneaks into Hoopla’s apartment using a bobby pin, and carefully slips the pillow off Hoopla’s head) Hoopla: (waking up) Wh- what? Who’s there? (he starts snoring again, making Hoopla noises along with it) Boopla: Phew. Now it’s time to sell this thing on the black market… or just sell it back to him for profit. Probably the second choice. (cackles) This is such a terrible idea but I love it so much. (Later that day…) Boopla: Alright, now that I’ve had my sleep and that Hoopla guy is going surfing, I can go down to the Black Market. Just need to put on my trench coat so nobody knows who I am! (Boopla puts on his trench coat and checks his map) Boopla: Alright, It’s the 69th floor. Got it. Y’know I’m feeling a bit hungry, I’ll go to the lobby to get snacks. (Boopla gets out of his room and into the elevator, while it goes down. Meanwhile in the lobby...) Lobby Receptionist: Hello there, are you going up to your room? Hoopla: HOOPLA! SHUT THE HELL UP I FORGOT MY SURFBOARD IN MY ROOM AHHHHHHHH! (The lobby receptionist presses a button to open the elevator) Hoopla: AHHHHHHHHHHHH- Boopla (thinking): Oh no! I better sell his pillow quick! (Before Boopla can think quickly, Hoopla runs into his elevator) Boopla (thinking): Welp, too late now. Ok Boopla, just act normal. Hoopla: Who are you? Boopla: I am Boopla. Hoopla: This music is nice. Boopla: (thinking) Ugh I'm so stupid, why did I say that? Just act natural. The elevator shoots up as elevator music plays) Hoopla: So which floor are you on? Boopla: (thinking) I can't tell him the truth. He'd go up there and I'd be caught! (out loud) 69 Hoopla: HOOPLA! What goes on up there? Boopla: It’s better if I don’t tell you. (Hoopla gets off the elevator and checks into his hotel room) Hoopla: (grabs surfboard) Wait why does something feel off. OH NO NOW I’M SAYING CLICHÉS! HOOPLA! Boopla: Ok, he should be gone soon, then I can get to floor 69. Hoopla (from other room): NOOOOOOO! My pillow was my source of comfort! Who took it? Boopla: Crap, I can’t go up to 69 when he’s investigating to find his pillow! (Hoopla walks out of his room to talk to Boopla) Boopla: What? Hoopla: Did you steal my pillow? Boopla: No. Hoopla: Then what’s in your trench coat? Boopla: I can’t say. (Hoopla tackles Boopla and pulls off the trench coat; when he opens it a lot of heroine falls out) Hoopla: I should probably call the cops for a different reason. HOOPLA! Boopla: And I should get out of here and change my identity again bye. Hoopla: HOOPLA! Boopla: (thinking) Drat, I got caught! Better find a place to go now. Hmm… the beach seems like a good place. I’ll go there now. (he runs to the beach) Hoopla: Did you see somebody walk out of here with a pillow? Lobby Receptionist: Yes, and they went to the beach. Hoopla: Thanks. Boopla: Drat! (Hoopla charges at the door, hits it, and breaks his shoulder) Hoopla: SWEET MOTHER OF HOOPLA! (At the beach) Boopla: I hope I lost him. I’ve run for ages. Alpooh: Hey dude, what’s that? Boopla: Just a pillow. Alpooh: Oh okay, sorry to bother you. (Hoopla runs into the beach and sees Alpooh) Hoopla: Ah ha! Alpooh, give me back my pillow! Alpooh: What pillow? Hoopla: The one you have right there. (Alpooh picks up a pillow case surrounding a bunch of guns) Alpooh: Not a pillow. (Hoopla runs to random people trying to find his pillow, and then gives up and goes back to his hotel) Hoopla: Looks like I’m never getting my pillow back. Boopla: Did you say pillow? Hoopla: Where did you come from? Boopla: Well I just so happen to have this pillow I’m selling for $76! Hoopla: Wait, that’s my pillow! Boopla: I know. Hoopla: Grr! (Hoopla grabs the pillow and slaps Boopla) Boopla: Ow! Hoopla: Now I’m gonna go surfing. (he leaves to go surfing) Boopla: Welp, objective failed, we’ll get ‘em next time. Carl: (panting) I’m back. What happened? Boopla: I failed miserably. Carl: Don’t get your hopes up. There’s always more opportunities for revenge. Boopla: Like what? Carl: You could get, say, a TV company to broadcast how bad Hoopla is. Boopla: Y’know, that’s not a bad idea. I do know my fair share of information about those things. Carl: Really? Never knew that. Boopla: We literally only met a few days ago. Carl: Oh, forgot about that. Boopla: Anyway, I have a TV company to bribe. See ya in 1-2 business days. (Boopla arrives at Boxing Productions) WaterCandle: Business seems slow lately- Boopla: HELLO EVERYONE I WOULD LIKE SOME OF YOUR FINEST INDIVIDUALS TO HELP ME CREATE MINDLESS ENTERTAINMENT ON A COMPUTING BOX! (CalmStar walks in) CalmStar: THE (beep) YOU SAY TO ME YOU LITTLE (beep) WaterCandle: Language, sir. CalmStar: Says the one who claps in bass. WaterCandle: Why thank you, I very much enjoy the process of clapping while doing some bass. Bubble Bass: That's it, I cancel my show! WaterCandle: Whatever, your show reeks of bass. CalmStar: Man, it makes the music sound horrible! WaterCandle: I think bass music needs some more...energy to it. CalmStar: IT HAS ENOUGH ENERGY! Boopla: Uh, ahem? Hello? CalmStar: Oh yes, who are you? The guy who made my ears bleed inside out? Boopla: Uhh… maybe? WaterCandle: Sir he just walked in the building. Yellow244: hEy gUyS! CalmStar: Yellos, no drinking in the office! Yellow244: BuT Im JuSt SlEePy- (CalmStar kicks Yellow244 out) CalmStar: I swear, that no drinking policy is not helping. Boopla: (clears throat) Anyway, I’d like to pitch my idea for a show. CalmStar: What kind of show? Comedy? Musical? Coralnite? Boopla: Actually it’s a prank against this guy called “Hoopla” or something. I just dislike him so much I want to embarrass him. CalmStar: Ooh, a prank show! We haven't had one since Jelly Corp cut ties with us. Uh, don't ask. Boopla: Is it a deal? CalmStar: YES! Now, what is your name? Boopla: It’s Boopla. CalmStar: Ugh, B names. I hate names with B’s. Wanna know why? Boopla: Tell me. CalmStar: This one time Jasper, head of Jelly Corp, brought in his identical twin named Basjre, and I thought it was actually him! I hated that prank so much that I enslaved Basjre as a background actor. Basjre: Please help me. The Marvelous Trevor: No, save me first! I'm the Marvelous Trevor, having a name like that means I deserve it. Boopla: Uh huh. So anyway is it a done deal? (Hoopla walks into the doors) Hoopla: I’m here! Yellow244: Hello! You must be...H o o p l a. Hoopla: Correct! Yellow244: Right this way! CalmStar: Hold on a moment there, Boopla. Ugh I still hate that name… Boopla: (sighs) (One hour later…) Boopla: (waking up) Wha? CalmStar: I'm sorry to inform you (not really) that your idea will not be used. Instead, we are using Hoop- Alpooh’s idea. Boopla: Aw man. Oh well, there's more opportunities out there. I'm going home. (At the Oopla-Tribe’s hideout) Noopla: Guys, we need to get some hair dye. Boopla: Uh, why? We don’t even have hair. Except for me, I have a mustache. Noopla: Hey, don’t ask a man’s doings. Besides, they’re good for pranks and disguises. Boopla: Pranks and disguises you say…hold on, I think I have some on me. (Boopla pulls out hair dye) Noopla: What?! How? Boopla: I got it from the black market. Noopla: This is great! Now we can sell it for a profit! Boopla: And I can use this for a prank! I’ll dye my mustache a darker shade of blue, no one will be able to detect me now! (A cop suddenly shows up) Cop: Freeze, criminal! You're under arrest for possession of hair dye! Boopla: Crap, I forgot everything from the black market is illegal. Say, why is this illegal again? Cop: Hair dye costs a lot these days, and we don’t want powerful sellers going down due to your “sellers”, or whatever it is. One day we’ll get your secret market to fall down! Now, come with me. (Boopla gets handcuffed, given a harmonica, and walked to the police station) Noopla: This isn't good. We just might have lost a member of our tribe. Voopla: Not to worry. Should we worry? I think I already am. Noopla: I think we need to worry. What if I'm next? Or worse? We become extinct! Loopla: Anything but that! We need a plan any ideas? (Jeopardy music plays as the Oopla-Tribe thinks, to no avail) Goopla: We've got nothing. Loopla: DAMMIT! (1 hour later…) Moopla: MOOPLA! Guys I got us a language! Oopla-Tribe: Oopla-Doopla, Oopla-De-Do, wait what? Moopla: Well y’know how one of our members, Boopla, got arrested for having hair dye? With this, nobody can figure out what we’re saying! We’ll be undercover! Oopla-Tribe: Oopla-Doopla-Genius! Teach us this language. Moopla: Sure thing. (Lots of language lessons later…) Oopla-Tribe: Boopla-Toop Gop-Doopla! Tinka Roopla Zoopa! (This language is amazing! Time to rob a bank!) Moopla: Wait wut Oopla-Tribe: Nothing. (Alpooh walks in) Alpooh: What is all this nonsense? You gotta stick to my plan! Oopla-Tribe: Plan? We don’t care about that anymore! We’ll only listen to the person who invented this language! Moopla: That was Hoopla. Oopla-Tribe: Everyone, find Hoopla! (They all run away) (Cut to Boopla in jail) Boopla: I’m sad. Oofpla: So am I. Boopla: What are you in for? Oofpla: I said “oof” too loud in public. Boopla: I had hair dye. Oofpla: Dang, that’s rough. Say, I heard about this new language called “Hooplaese”. Boopla: What dumbbell made up that language? Oofpla: I dunno. The rumors just got spread around all over prison. Boopla: I’m interested. (Ten hours of learning Hooplaese later…) Oofpla: Okay, you’re ready. Boopla: OOZPLA, DOONOOBPKLA, (cough) ACK! Oofpla: Wow, you’re great at this! Boopla: JOOPLA TOONPLA (cough) ACK! (translation: Let’s do a jailbreak!) Oofpla: OOZPLA, GOOPLA, TOOPLA YOOPLA! (translation: I got the explosives) Boopla: Wait wut (the jail proceeded to go bam boom boom) Boopla: Well that was way easier than I thought. Oofpla: I always come prepared. Boopla: Well, it’s time to return to the Oopla-Tribe. Oofpla: Wait. Now that we have freedom, we should explode another place next! Boopla: Good idea… I think. (Police walk up, coughing) Police: What did you guys say? Oofpla: I said, we’re going to Hooplanolds! Police: Yum I love that place. Go on then. (Cut to Boopla and Oofpla at the same random science lab Hoopla is going to) Oofpla: I heard this place holds some dangerous devices! Boopla: Cool! Do they have a time machine so I can stop myself from going to jail? Oofpla: ...no. But they do have a nuclear reactor. That’s what I’m here for. Boopla: aw man. Wait. Is that…? AW COME ON, HOOPLA IS HERE TOO?! Oofpla: Hey that’s the same guy who created that new language! Boopla: Who cares, he sucks. I’m gonna sabotage his plans. (Hoopla starts pounding on the door to the science lab) Scientist: Hey, go away! Hoopla: LISTEN I NEED YOU TO STAGE AN ACCIDENT SO I CAN GET SUPERPOWERS AND BECOME A SUPERHERO! Boopla: How convenient. Oofpla: So this is what the explosives are gonna be for. (Boopla sees a nuclear reactor nearby. He takes Oofpla’s explosives and stacks them on every side of the reactor.) Oofpla: What are you doing? Are you trying to kill him?! Boopla: I dunno, maybe. Let’s just sit back and watch. (Several hours later..) (Hoopla is on top of an unstable nuclear reactor filled with bugs that could bite you and TNT.) Hoopla: Ok, am I missing any elements? Oh yeah, cosmic space item that explodes into me. I think that’s in the type of TNT I bought actually. Ok, guess I’ll do it. (Aliens show up and drop a cosmic space item) Hoopla: Oh boy, more space items! (Hoopla jumps onto the nuclear reactor) Hoopla: HOO- (The reactor explodes) Boopla: We did it! Yay! Oofpla: Don’t you even feel a little bad for him? What’s your grudge against him anyway? Boopla: Ruined a concert. Oofpla: Don’t you think that, perhaps, that was an accident? Boopla: Well, uh, ok I’m just gonna go. Oofpla: Heh. Loser. (Boopla runs away to go find Carl) Boopla: Carl! Carl! I’m here! Carl: Boopla! What took you so long? Boopla: Just uh… honestly I’d rather not talk about it. Carl: Okay then. Let’s play Supla Hoopla Maker. Boopla: Great idea. (5 months later…) Carl: Ugh… I think we’re becoming fat. Boopla: How long have we been sitting here? Carl: (checks the calendar) About five months. (his cell phone rings) Hello? Hey Scooter, what’s up? Sure I can come over to hang for a few hours. Okay, bye. (hangs up) Boopla: I heard that guy’s annoying. Why do you hang out with him? Carl: I dunno. Boopla: Say, how about we get him to visit Hoopla in the hospital? Fight annoying with annoying, you know? Carl: Why’s that? I thought you hated that guy. Boopla: Well, I don’t entirely hate him now...kinda warming up to him. Carl: Then why do you want to annoy him at the hospital? Boopla: I don’t know. I just feel like it. Carl: Well… he might as well have a visitor. I guess I can get him to visit. (At Scooter’s place) Carl: Scooter, have you heard Hoopla is in the hospital right now? Scooter: Hoopla? Wow, I haven’t seen him in months! Sorry, gotta go! Carl: Wow. (Hoopla looks around and a doctor rushes into the room) Doctor: Guys, he’s awake! Hoopla: What happened? Doctor: You jumped into a reactor and blew up. Hoopla: Do I have superpowers? Doctor: You have several injuries! Just kidding, you broke all of your bones. Luckily it’s been 5 months and they’ve all healed. Hoopla: Wait, 5 months? Has Alpooh taken over the world? Doctor: Who? Hoopla: Thank goodness. But he’s probably been able to develop his plan- Scooter: Haha, What are you doing here Hoopla? Hoopla: I could ask you the same thing. Scooter: I lost my voice from laughing too much. But now I’m healed! Hoopla: So am I! Scooter: Haha, this conversation makes me mad! Hahahahah. Hoopla: Your voice makes me mad! Scooter: Hoopla, it’s on. Hoopla: Tomorrow. Scooter: Agreed. Haha. Hoopla: Agreed. HOOPLA! (Tomorrow) Boopla: So how did it go? Carl: Way better than I thought. Scooter told me that Hoopla wasn’t kind to him and they’re having an annoy-off today. Boopla: So my plan is working. Carl: Um, sure. (They see Hoopla walking on a sidewalk in the distance) Boopla: This is gonna be good. Carl: I already stole- I MEAN made some popcorn from Hoop-Mart. Hoopla: Ah, what hooplatastically wonderful day. Absolutely nothing can ru- (bumps into Scooter) Scooter: Hi there Hooplaaaa. Hahahahahahaahahahahahhahhahhahahahahaahaaaaaaa. Hoopla: Ugh…I forgot about the battle we had today, do we have to do this? Scooter: What’s wrong? My voice too annoying for you? CLAMETY EIGHT! Hoopla: (covering imaginary ears) SHUT UP I CAN’T HEAR YOU! Scooter: Hahahahahahahahaaa. You idiot. You’re so dumb, and your mom is so fat. Hoopla: Oh yeah? Well… well… well… you’re a big fat purple stick of butter, that’s what you are. Scooter: You’re just a hoopla babbling baby. Hoopla: I am not a baby! I am normal height! Boopla: This is good. Carl: It sure is. Dang it, we’re almost out of popcorn. Gonna rob Hoop-Mart- I MEAN buy more popcorn, bye! (leaves) (The footage speeds up through all the events of The Annoying Duo, and goes back to normal speed near the end of it) Hoopla: Looks like… this… is… a tie. Scooter: (panting) Yeah, a tie, hahaaa…. (passes out along with Hoopla) (Alpooh walks in) Alpooh: Why does this fool get his own show again? This must be changed… Good thing I still have the deal with that production company! HAHAQ! ALPOO- (walks into a stop sign) Ouch. Boopla: Should we worry about that? Carl: Nah, it’s probably fine. (One day later) Alpooh: My new show is airing tonight! Don't miss it! Boopla: Y’know I really think- Carl: Nah, I’m gonna watch it. (Later that night) Carl: Alright, I’m gonna enjoy this. Boopla: Ok well, I’m gonna be in the bathroom. Carl: See ya! (Boopla leaves) Broadcast: Welcome to the first episode of AHP! Before we start, here’s a message from our sponsor: (The TV starts to show a spiral) Carl: Strange...zzzzzzzzzzzz (Boopla returns) Boopla: Ok, I’m back. How’s that new- show- Carl: uuuhhuargg….Do you praise Alpooh? Boopla: Well I don’t really like the guy. Carl: YOU MUST PRAISE HIM! Boopla: Oh no, it’s the end of the world. Luckily I’ve prepared for this! (he jumps out the window) Carl: Uhhh… Plan H… Do absolutely nothing. PRAISE ALPOOH! (Random civilians start staring at Boopla) Boopla: Oh god...where to go? Everyone loves Alpooh! Bully: Hey you, I heard you don’t like Alpooh? You’re gonna now! (he starts to pull out a TV with the show on) Boopla: Wait! Uh…(he sees a Black Market ID in his pocket) I see you’re a member of the Black Market. Bully: Yes I am. Now stay still- Boopla: Perhaps we could do something different? Bully: Like what? Boopla: I’ll trade you one of my kidneys for freedom. Bully: That won’t cut it. Boopla: And, and 100 dollars for it! Bully: Hmm...that works. (One transaction later…) Boopla: Man that felt painful. Never doing that again. Bully: And now my part of the deal. (he hands Boopla a gun) It’ll zap anyone you come across. Boopla: Will it kill them? Bully: No, but it’ll make them unconscious for a while. They might mumble a bit. Now, get out! (Boopla returns to his room) Boopla: Hey Carl. Carl: YOU WILL PRAISE ALPOOH- (zap) Boopla: C’mon Carl, let’s sleep. (The next day, in the town) Boopla: Ah, what a lovely day. Right Carl? Carl: zzzzz….yes…. Person: Hey, what are you- (zap) Different person: Stop right there- (zap) Boopla: Oh, I love this. Hey, I wonder how Hoopla is doing. I hope he’s ok. Really, he’s not that bad. We can be friends...hey, that’s him! (he runs up to Hoopla) Hoopla: An oopla? Boopla: Not just any oopla. Hoopla: Ayy, Boopla! How’d you escape? Boopla: I sold one of my kidneys in exchange for not being hypnotised. Hoopla: You always seem to weird me… Boopla: Oh yeah, here’s my other friend I’ve never introduced to you, Carl! Carl: zzz..New..Alpooh...Empire….zzzz Boopla: Yeah, I kinda zapped him after he got hypnotised. Hoopla: Isn’t that the manager of the now-gone Krabby O’ Mondays? Boopla: Indeed it is. Hoopla: Cool. Boopla: Well, me and the other Ooplas have enough members to potentially start any kind of riot, though it would be hard. If we would have you, we could potentially figure out a plan! Hoopla: Hmm...nah, that’s impossible. It’s us against everyone! There’s no way. I’ll just go about living my life like this. Maybe I’ll wear a blindfold or something to not see the broadcast. I just don’t wanna end up in jail. (Hoopla runs away) Boopla: You will come with us. They will destroy your life… Carl: ….oH nO...zzzzzz! Boopla: Let’s go to the Oopla Tribe. (At the Oopla Tribe) Boopla: Hey guys, how’s… (The entire place is destroyed) Aoopla: Get outta here! Alpooh lovers only! Doopla: Yeah, come on! Aoopla: Is that a gun you’re holding? Not on this property! (Aoopla grabs the gun and destroys it) Boopla: God damn it! Carl, we gotta get outta here! Carl: e (They run back to the town) Boopla: Well, we’re unprotected so we can’t go back to any of our homes! There has to be a living arrangement somewhere! (he sees Poopla’s “house”) There! (Boopla and Carl jump in) Boopla: Welp, this is sad. (A few minutes later…) Boopla: Hey Carl, I think someone’s approaching us! Carl: o (Hoopla finds Boopla in a trash can) Boopla: AHH! DON’T TAKE ME TOO! Oh, it’s just you, Hoopla. Thank neptune. Hoopla: o. You were right! Also, why are you in Poopla’s “house” now? Boopla: I could tell you now but it would work really well for a spin-off movie starring me and my friend Carl… Hoopla: Heh heh, foreshadowing, am I right? Oh, I was kidding myself! Speaking about Carl, where is he? Carl: RIGhT heEre! REPORTING TO NEW ALPOOH EMPIRE! Hoopla: This is very sad. We have nowhere to live, and no friends. Boopla: I miss my mom… Hoopla: Me too. To pay our respects, I will sing the ballet of the Oopla-Tribe. Boopla: F. Hoopla (clears throat): Oopla-Doopla, Doopla-de-doo, Hoopla Zoopla Woopla, Ladee Ladee lah. Carl: WHat? tHe? zzzzzzzzz...I’m REAL! Boopla: Huh? Carl: Boopla, I can remember myself! I’m me again! Curse the New Alpooh Empire! Boopla: It seems like the way to get rid of people’s loyalty is to sing! Hoopla: Like in It’s a SpongeBob Christmas? Boopla: Sure, why not. Come on buddy, let’s get the rest of the Oopla-Tribe unhypnotised! (They go to the Oopla-Tribe) Xoopla: HAIL ALPO- Hoopla: Oopla-Doopla, Doopla-de-doo, Hoopla Zoopla Woopla, Ladee Ladee lah. Xoopla: OOH- wait what. I’m alive! WOO! Is my name still Xoopla? Hoopla: Yes. Xoopla: Dammit, I wish I could slap my mother for naming me this. Yeetpla: Speak for yourself. Oofpla: oof Hoopla: Looks like they’re all back to normal. Boopla: I guess we gotta somehow broadcast this to the rest of the world. Hoopla: Well, we are semi-good at singing, right? How about a musical? Boopla: Don’t worry, I can hijack the networks to air it. Hoopla: I guess it’s settled then. We start...after my nap. Everyone: Ugh. (later) Scientist: My name is Doc Clement Brown. Full name is Walter Clement Brown, call me Doclement for short. Hoopla: Heh, nice pun. Doclement: What? What pun? I don’t get it. Hoopla: I bet you live under a rock. Doclement: I haven’t seen anything outside of this lab since 1982. Hoopla: o. Well, I’m here to ask you something. Doclement: And that is? Hoopla: Well you see, this dude named Alpooh took over the world and- Doclement: Ah yes, classic villain story. Do you know an antidote? Hoopla: I think so. Boopla, bring him in! Boopla: Here’s Carl, Hoopla. Hoopla: Thanks. Well you see, my friend Carl was hypnotised until I sang to him, and poof! It’s gone. Carl: I don’t have any memory of this. Doclement: Hmm, lemme study why that is. But first, may I hear this song? Hoopla: Ok. ��OOPLA-DOOPLA DOOPLA-DEE-DOOOOOOO!�� Doclement: OWWW! My ears hurt! My brain is shaking! Carl: Mine too! Boopla: I for one think it’s lovely. Doclement: I think I know how it works. You see, that horrible song disrupts the ears, entering the brain. It’s so bad that it shakes the brain very erratically that it reverses any effects done. Hoopla: So, we just gotta sing badly? Doclement: (sigh) yes. Hoopla: WOO-HOO! So, you wanna join me and my friends on a musical? Doclement: I'd rather not but it appears I have no choice. Hoopla: Indeed. Now come outside. Doclement: MY EYES! THE SUN BURNS! I FEEL LIKE I'M MELTING! (Cut to the network station, where Boopla and Carl are hacking into the system) Carl: How did you do that again? Boopla: It’s complicated. I’d rather watch the entire Twilight franchise than explain. Carl: Damn, you’re smart. Boopla: Um, don’t you remember when I burnt down a school for getting an F? Carl: No. Boopla: ACCIDENTALLY! Carl: Well Boopla you are a strange fellow but, I gotta admit, you hack a good network. (Cut to the musical) (Boopla breaks out into song) Boopla: IIIIIIIIIIII WAS ONCE A LITTLE BOY! BUT NOWWWWWW I AM A MANNNNNNNN! Wait what’s that? Hoopla: Boopla, let me be 100% honest. That was some of the worst singing I’ve heard in my entire life. Let me take over. Boopla: BUT IIIIIIIII FEEL AS IF THOUGH I NEED TO CHANGE THIS BALLAD INTO A RAP BATTLE! Boopla: Yippie I oh it's the MARIO BROTHERS and plumbing’s our game, not like the others who get all the fame! Hoopla: Boopla, seriously, shut up. Boopla: (softly) no. HEY HEY! (A little bit later) Boopla: Ah ah, alright time to destroy you Jasper! Jasper: Wait what am I doing here- Boopla: Jasper! You’re going downnnnnn! let’s get one thing straight, you need to fix your style. Like how long has it been since you last looked in a mirror? Jasper: You’re an idiot. I wish I was at my house taking a nice warm BATH- Primitive: Hey, me too! Jasper: SHUT UP! Primitive: o. Hoopla: ��Said I ain't never forgotten, not a soul worth remembering 'Cause all these black ducks turn to foe when they envy So I don't talk, I work hard 'Cause you could be someone today and just be nobody tomorrow She said I'll never be squat but I’m a GODDAMN MUSIC STAR THAT MP3 FILE ON THE FLOOR-�� Boopla: Well you know what? Somedayyyy, I’ll be a mannnnnnn!!!! Hoopla: Yes we’re doing good! Look outside! (Out of nowhere, Alpooh shows up) Alpooh: WHAT. IS. THIS. ABOMINATION?! Hoopla: Aw crap, here we go again. Alpooh: Why do you have to ruin EVERYTHING?! You ruined all the songs I LOVED! Hoopla: *shrugs* Not my problem, sissy. Alpooh: DID YOU JUST CALL ME- Hoopla: Yes. Yes I did. And what are you gonna do about it? Cry? Alpooh: (looks around, thinking) Forget about that. Why do we all look the same? I'm gonna be honest, I’m tired of looking at myself 24/7! ???: I can answer that. Hoopla: Who is that? Ooplas: Whoa, our leader. ???: I am Pla, leader of the Ooplas. Explorpla: ��ROLL ON UP AND HIT THIS-�� (gets slapped) …. As you can see, the musical was a complete success. We defeated Alpooh… …. Boopla: Yeah cops, here’s the man. Alpooh: Wait, you guys should be under my control! Cops: Not anymore. We heard that horrible song, and now we're normal again. Alpooh: Flip. Cop 1: Watch your langwang. Anyways, you’re under arrest for taking over the entire world. Alpooh: Aw, rats! Everyone: Woo-hoo! Go Hoopla! Go Hoopla! (Camera goes back to Boopla) Boopla: And that is all the footage I have so far. Who knows what will happen? Boopla’s Unimportant Mom: BOOPLA! WHO RIPPED THE CURTAIN? Boopla: Now I know. Well, it’s been a week since that happened, and so far there’s been no change. Thankfully winter is coming around so maybe exciting things can happen in this new season. (sniff) Hey...I think I have a cold. Huh….. … … - .... . / .---- ----- - .... Boopla: ACH-OOO! (camera cuts, fin) Category:Movies Category:Box Productions Category:Box Movies Category:2019 Category:2019 Movies Category:Movies written by CrazySponge Category:Movies written by FireMatch Category:HFB